


My wish(pls dont read this omg i regret this💀)

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All my babey's are alive, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Atuaa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Love, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, Random Tags, Romance, hospital au, idk what im doing, mwah, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Other than a few health problems Kaede Akamatsu is your average 15 year old girl...So why is the hospital she got admitted into so weird?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Aha what is this





	1. New beginnings

Heyooo!I have nO idea what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy this! Also Kaede's personality in this will be mostly ingmar but she might occasionally act pregame

Kaede's pov

I sit in the hospital reception tapping my feet anxiously as I wait for my parents to finish signing stuff.  
Honestly all I wanna do right now is go home but I know that won't be happening for a while.  
I've packed 4 suitcases with me which wasn't even enough to hold all my stuff. Luckily my parents said they'd be bringing the rest of my stuff down to the hospital as soon as possible.  
Why am I in the hospital? Well you see at the moment I'm VERY sick, the doctor's don't know exactly what's wrong with me but it's serious enough for me to be an inpatient.  
I've been ill since for about 4 years so I'm kind of used to taking the medication and stuff. At first the doctors thought I had cancer so I shaved some of my hair off thinking that cancer was the reason you lost your hair and not chemotherapy. So guess who has a huge bald spot on the middle of her hair now? :')

Hence the reason why I always wear bandanas! I look up at the blue clock hanging behind the reception desk. We've only been here for about half an hour but it feels like an eternity why can't they just hurry up and get it over with?! I let out a sigh and let the heavy weights of boredom sink me into my chair.I think about onc  
e I get home I can play my piano again. I'm pretty sure there's also one here so maybe I could show my skills off? Though it just won't feel the same- But I'm sure if I stay faithful treatment will go well and I'll be home before I know it!

My parents FINALLY finished at the reception and begin to approach me.I stand up and hug them both bit."I love you.." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks. I'm pRettY sure they were crying too though!

"We love you too, we'll come visit you all the time okay?" I nod in response.I didn't want to let go of them, I wanted to be a little kid again and have them hold me in their arms and read me bedtime stories but I knew I had to let go eventually.I come out of the hug and wipe my eyes. A nurse stands at the door probably ready to take me to the ward or something. I get my suitcases and wave goodbye to my parents "Bye mom, bye dad!"  
~~timE skiP~~  
The nurse who's name is actually Usami drops me outside the ward and tells me to call her if I need anything. I take a deep breath in expecting to see a bunch of ill people laying on their deathbeds."C'mom Kaede...you can do it!" I say to myself before opening the door to pure and utter  
Chaos.


	2. Shuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiding tingz

Also where I live unless your in a super rich hospital. So the "rooms" are separated by thick blinds in a square shape and they have like a bedside and a bed and a a bit of room but the whole room in general is pretty big so yeAh. aLso some of the SDR2 characters are 2-4 years younger than the v3 characters and then there'll be a few THH characters here too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walk into the ward to see people screaming and running about everywhere,I honeslty don't even know what to say.

"Um....hello?" I practically whisper and almost immediately every in the room turns to face me.How nice.

Some people started to whisper but I wasn't close enough to hear what it was about. Finally a short purple haired boy approaches me "Hi! My name's Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars or whatever!" Everyone else in the room must looks disappointed but I found his introduction quite funny

I smile at him before giving him my name "Nice to meet you Kaito! I'm Kaede Akamatsu"

Another purple haired boy, but this time with spiky hair leaves a room which I'm assuming is the bathroom since it has a sink and everything. He whispers to a black haired girl who looks like she's going to kill somebody before walking over to me

I introduce myself agAin "Hi I'm Kaede Akamatsu it's nice to meet you!" The boy clears his throat "IM KAITO MOMOTA LUMINARY OF THE STARS!!" He yells while the black haired girl just rolls her eyes

I pause for a moment "...two Kaito Momota's?" I ask. The second Kaito looks at me with a very confused face"What do you mean? I'm the only Kaito here!" The other Kaito is on the other side of the room laughing like donkey. The first Kaito speaks again "Isn't it obvious? I'M the real Kaito momota" he says "I was also the one who said it first...he probably just copied me"

The second Kaito stomps over to the other Kaito angrily."The one with the hedgehog haircut is the actual Kaito Momota while the other thing is actually Kokichi Ouma...better?" The black haired girl says she seems so....cold "Thanks Maki-roll- HEU WAIT MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A HEDGEHOG!!"

Maki-roll....must be some type of nickname or something...unless she's actually named after food- "Maybe we should all just calm down?"  
"Nehehheeheh Momota chans hair looks like a hedgehog" Kokichi says completely ignoring what I just said. A girl pops her head out of her room "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" She yells before going back inside to do who knows what.

I look around the room before spotting a bed with my name on it. Everyone has basically gotten over the fact that I'm here and are more excited to see whether Kokichi and Kaito are gonna fight.

I walk over to my bed and sit down before placing my suitcases on the floor beside it.  
I slide open my curtains to see a dark haired boy who is wearing a hat sitting cross legged on his bed reading.He seems to be a bit more normal than the rest of the people here.I adjust my bandana and then go over to him."Hi!"  
He flinches back obviously startled.

"Ah...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I say  
"I-i-i'ts f-fine.." he stutters not making any eye contact with me.He doesn't seem to talk very much.I guess I'll just have to make the first move!

"My name's Kaede Akamatsu,I've just got admitted into the hospital today!" I smile  
"T-that's nice..."  
"Are you saying me being sick is nice?"  
His shakes his head violently "N-n-no! I wa-was just t-trying to—"  
"I know,I know. I was just messing with you silly!"  
He nods at me before pulling his hat down and going back to read.  
"What's your name?" I ask  
"S-Shuichi...Sh-shuichi Saihara"  
"Nice name" I say sitting onto his bed  
"H-hey what're you doing?!" He yelps  
"It's not weird for a boy and a girl to be sitting on the same bed,is it?" I ask

His face immediately turns red which I'll admit is pretty cute-NOT  
Why would I fall for a boy when I just came here? That's stupid, I dont even know him that well.

Outside the room I can hear the other kids talking about raiding the kitchens."You won't even be able to eat half of it so what's the point!" One of them tells.Even though I have no idea where they even are I ask to tag along and after a bit of persuasion I'm able to.

Kokichi looks at me with a very serious expression "Just so you know this isn't some joke it's a life or death situation,get us caught and die"  
"Die? Isn't that a bit much?" Asks a green haired boy" Don't worry Kaede we'll be fine" says a green haired boy. I just hope he's right-

I turn to face Shuichi."Hey Shuichi do you wanna come?" I ask him. He shakes his head "I'm fi-" "Okay great let's go!" I take his hand and lead him to the others.

Shuichi,Kaito,Maki,Rantaro,Kokichi,Miu,Keebo and I are getting ready to go raid the kitchens. I've already learnt a few names by now from hearing then being yelled constantly.

"Why tonight though?" Keebo asks. He looks petrified probably doesnt want to get in trouble,I can't blame him though."Isn't it obvious Keeboy? It's cuz Mom isn't here today, This is our only chance of freedom!"

Mom?

"I-I really dont wanna d-do this" Shuichi says I don't notice at the time but it honeslty looks like he's going to cry  
I pout "Aww c'mon Shuichi it'll be fun!" I plead.  
We finish getting our stuff and making it seem like we're asleep and head down to the kitchen making sure not to wake anyone up, especially the younger kids which is extremely hard seeing as we went with Kaito who's bickering with Maki about who knows what.The rest of them start to fasten their walking pace while Shuichi,Kokichi and I are falling behind

"So.." Kokichi starts "What's wrong with you?" He dares to asks looking at me while Rantaro shoots him a glare from the side.  
"E-excuse me?!" I ask  
"You obviously came to the hospital for a reason, so what's wrong with you?"  
"I...I..."  
"I-I-I'ts none of your business K-kokichi.." Shuichi says to him. He stuck up for me?  
"Saihara chan!? What is this betrayal!?" He bursts into tears and I immediately feel bad.

"K-Kaede look Y-you m-made m-e crY" he sobs."Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" "I'M ALLERGIC TO WATER KAEDE IM GOING TO DIE" "WHAT" I start to panic now."WAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAH" I just came here and I'm already responsible for somebody's death :')  
The others all look back now obviously concerned about what's happening.

Kokichi's mood changes almost immediately."Oh yeah I'm not ACTUALLY going to die. That was a lie"

A lie? A LIE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY I SWEAR TO ATUA

"Why though?" I ask  
"Cuz I'm a liar!" He giggles  
I roll my eyes at his childish remarks then I start to Walker quicker to catch up with the others

We finally arrive in the kitchen and begin our raid. "Make sure to get all the panta!" Kokichi yells  
"I can't even eat any of this-" Keebo sighs  
We're still packing up all the stuff we're taking then suddenly a white hair boy opens the door

"I hOPE I'm not interrupting anything" He crackles. He looks slightly younger than us maybe around 13ish? Everyone's faces literally look like they want to fling themselves and Kokichi's literally just smiling-

"Oh hi Nagito" He says What're you doing here?"

"Hajime" He mumbles. "So you're looking for Hajime?" He asks, Nagito nods  
"I think I saw him in the halls not to long ago though I'm not sure-" Rantaro mentions

The boy thanks us and makes his way out.  
"Who was that?" I ask

"Nagito fucking Komeada"


	3. Raids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there be drama 🤧

"Do you guys not like him...?"I ask

Miu shakes her head "He's literally the most annoying piece of shit to ever roam the planet, after Cockichi...of course-"

"Oooor maybe you're still salty about that time he called you a whore in front of everyone~" Kokichi mentions

Her cheeks turn red

"euHhhhhh!? I-'m, not a whore...am I?!" She whispered. Honestly, Miu can be so confusing...She acts so tough but in reality, she's sort of a wimp.

"Kokichi!! Do not use such vulgar language to describe Miu!" Keebo says standing up for her.

Meanwhile, Shuichi and I are just standing there watching all fo this go down.

We've already gotten all the food we need so we SHOULD be going back now, but because of sOme people we're not-

"Kokichi do you ALWAYS have to try and start trouble?" Maki asks

"Course he does. He's Kokichi" Keebo says. "But like who even invited you to come Kiiboy?" Kokichi says glaring at Keebo.

He fell silent not saying anything only fidgeting with his hands. I've literally only met Kokichi but I can already tell he's an awful person. Guess it's just the type of world we live in...

"I did! So fuck off Kokichi" Miu says stepping over beside Keebo. She whispers something into his ear and in response, he smiles. Though I don't really know what she said to him since I was on the other side of the kitchen.

"This happens every time..." Shuichi mumbles

"Hm?" once again I accidentally startle him and he flinches back "N-nothing!"

Rantaro let out a sigh. He's probably had enough of this chaos "Let's NOT start all of this drama right now.."

Kokichi nods in agreement "Exactly Kaito stop causing trouble"

"mE? YOU'RE THE ONE-" He was probably about to go on a whole rant about Kokichi but Maki quickly takes his hand and holds it tight. She manages to quiet him down from angry yelling to angry mumbling, which we're all thankful for-

"Shouldn't we start going back now?" I suggest "We don't wanna be getting in trouble-"

Rantaro nods and motions for everyone to follow and next thing you know we're going through the dark, eery hallways of the hospital on our way back to the ward.

On our way back we surprisingly don't see Nagito but instead a little kid with two blonde pigtails. What's a kid like her doing standing in the middle of the hallway at like 11 pm? Shuichi turns to me and shakes his head "Don't-" "Don't what?"

"Don't go up to her she's just gonna cause you trouble..."

"Thanks. But I can take care of myself just fine. Plus she's only a little kid"

I walk up to her holding out a piece I candy I got from the kitchen. She immediately snatches it and begins scarfing it down.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

"Ewww go away you pig looking weirdo,blEgh!" She sticks her tongue out at me. "Excuse me?!" Who does this kid think she is?!

She rolled her eyes "You heard me! I swear you're almost as bad as that whore-pig!"

Why the heck does an 8-year-old know such words?

I realise that everyone is way ahead of me and I should get going. I also realise that Shuichi stayed behind to wait for me which is honestly really sweet! I wanna get to know him better.

That still doesn't mean I like him though. We're not even friends- Well okay...Maybe that a bit mean we kind of ARE friends now but that doesn't mean I trust him though.

I'm still kind of stunned by what she just said so I just answer with "F-fine no more candy for you then!" I say putting it back in my bag and walking over to Shuichi.

Her eyes begin to turn glossy "I-I'm not even supposed to be here right now. I should be at home sleeping!! It's all her fault!!" She yells before stomping off in the opposite direction.

The two of us began to pick up our pace so we can catch up with the rest. He let out a sigh "What's up with her?" I ask " Hiyoko Saionji, usually always has a problem with someone. Only about a couple months younger than me" he states

I let out a gasp. HOW in earth could that girl be fifteen?! She literally doesn't look a day over ten-

He smiles a bit at my overdramatic reaction. "Even though she's not even a patient here I think she spends more time in the hospital than out," He says.

I tilt my head in confusion "How come?"

"Her sister Mikan's a patient here and their parents want them to become closer especially at a time like this, so she's usually here most days of the week"

"W-wait so you mean that whore pig she was referring to was her sister?"

He nods "She doesn't like her very much, in fact, she hates her. Probably another reason their parents want them to spend more time together.."

He adjusts his hat on his head properly and the two of us continue talking peacefully until...

"HURRY UP YOU SLOWPOKES!!" Is heard from a certain purple-haired brat-

"Okay, Okay we're coming!" I yell back. Without even thinking I take Shuichi's hand. Why wOULD I DO THAT?! WHY?? He immediately flinches, slapping my hand away. It isn't that hard and I know he didn't mean to do it but it still kind of hurty' know! His cheeks turn pink out of embarrassment and so do mine.

"S-s-sorry!" He stutters "No, no it's fine!" I say sheepishly. I hope he didn't take me wanting to hold his hand in the wrong way though...

Once again the two of us hurry up so we can catch up to the rest of them.

"You don't think Nagito's gonna snitch on us, do you?" Kaito asks. I shake my head "He seemed more focused on finding that Hajime of his" I giggle

We continue walking and next thing you know we're back in the ward. A grey-haired girl is also standing there with her arms crossed looking very, very angry. Which literally made Kokichi drop his Panta to the floor

"Uh oh-"


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has a nightmare and Kaede comforts him uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you commented what you think about the story or what I could improve on!!♡♡

"Where have you guys been?" Asks the grey-haired girl sternly.

"K-Kirumi we can explain!" Rantaro says

"You guys raided the kitchens again, didn't you?" Kirumi? So that's her name. She seems very...motherlike though I'm assuming she's probably the same age as me.

Miu nods confidently to her question

"Yep!"

She lets out a disappointed sigh "What's the point of it though? You guys are eventually going to get caught and get in loads of trouble!"

"Calm down mom..."

So that's who he meant by mom

"Kokichi-"

"Sorryyy"

The rest of the people in our ward had already fallen asleep which makes sense since it was 11 pm at night. I'm already starting to feel kind of homesick... But I have a feeling I'm really gonna like it here!

"Everyone better be asleep in the next ten minutes or there will be serious consequences," She announces

I gulp and quickly hurry to get into my pj's and the other's do the same. After a few minutes, we're all ready to go to bed. I hop into my bed and off my lamp. I snuggle into my duvet and let my face relax into the warm marshmellowy pillow.

"Good night everyone" Kirumi whispers turning off her lamp.

"Night.." I say sleepily

"Goodnight Kaede.." Shuichi says

"GOODNIGHT SHUICHI!" I shoot my head up now fully awake again because Kokichi decided to be an idiot...aGain

"GOODNIGHT KAITO!!"

"KOKICHI SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Good night Keebo!!"

"...Night Miu.." he groans

"GOOD NIGHT MAKI-ROLL!!"

"Do you want to die..?"

Silence.

"GOOD NIGHT RANTARO!!"

Kaito let out a gasp "Tsumugi?! You're awake?"

"UHH I MEAN ZZZZZZZ"

"Can everyone PLEASE be quiet?" Rantaro pleads.

After this everyone finally quiets down and we finally get some sleep!

I open my eyes only to realise the lights are still off which means it's not morning yet. It also means yesterday wasn't a dream either and I'm gonna be stuck here for a while...

I hear what I think is crying in Shuichi's room. Should I open the curtains? I don't wanna be invading his privacy but at the same time...

I get up out of my bed and my feet press against the cold floor. I gently open the curtain separating his room from mine careful not to startle him too much.

"Shuichi... Are you okay..?" I ask. He immediately wipes his eyes but it's obvious that he's been crying, even in the dark like this.

"Y-y-yeah I-I'm fine.." He says but I know he's lying. If you're crying in your bed sobbing at like 2 am you're obviously NOT okay—

"No, you're not" I go over to his bed and sit beside him like earlier today. He pulls his hat down to cover his face. I hope I'm not embarrassing him...

"I...I-I'm f-fi...f-fine.." He hiccups

I let out a sigh.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I ask

He doesn't respond.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He immediately shakes his head.

I nod before wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. At first, he's stunned but after a bit, he relaxes and starts to cry into my shirt for what feels like forever. But in reality, is only about a minute or so. I honestly don't mind though if it means I get to help a friend feel better.

He let's go of the hug teary-eyed and I smile at him. "I-I'm sorry!" he says rubbing his eyes

"No, no it's fine, really!"

"You won't tell the others about this, right?" He asks "Course not!"

After managing to hush Shuichi down the two of us continued to talk for the next while until we both fell asleep.

I wake up once again though this time it's morning. The birds are singing and the sun is shining preparing us for a brand new day.

I blink my eyes a couple of times only to realise something. Me and Shuichi...Fell asleep in the same bed last night

I can't even describe how many emotions are rushing through me right now—

How did this even happen!? My cheeks immediately turn red. His arms are wrapped around me and I can feel the warmth of his body against mine...

This is WAY too much for me. We've only known each other for about a day and this happens... I try to move without moving him too much so he doesn't waken. Because I already know if he wakes up to this he will literally DIE

I gently slip my way out of his grasp trying not to make to bed nor floor creak. I then hop into my own bed letting out a sigh of relief. Almost immediately my curtain gets opened by no other than Kokichi Ouma "Nishishishishi"

"Kokichi what do you wan't?"

"You lovebirds have fun last night?~"He smirks. My face turns 10x more red than it already was but I try my best to hide it I don't think I'm ready for a life full of teasing from him yet—

I just roll my eyes and begin to make my bed. Shortly after Kirumi comes over "Good Morning. I apologise for not introducing myself properly yesterday. My name is Kirumi Tojo it's a pleasure to meet you" She says. So formal!!

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu it's nice to meet you!" She nods before going over and making KOKICHI'S bed."Shouldn't you be making your own bed?" I ask him. He nods "Yeah... but she likes doing it!" "That doesn't matter. She shouldn't have to make your bed in the morning"

I guess our bickering was a bit too loud because we ended up waking Shuichi. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily "Morning Kaede, Morning Kokichi"

"Morning!" Kokichi and I say in unison.

Most of us were awake by now and we're getting ready for the day. I take my toothbrush out of my bag and start to brush my teeth. "That's it. Which one of you idiots stole my hairbrush!?" Miu yelled

"Who would want your hairbrush anyway?" Maki asks "It probably has lice—"

"eUggHhhh?!"

"I hope you all prayed to Atua last night!~" A white-haired girl says.

"Hmmm, do you guys think my new cosplay will come today?" A blue-haired girl asks who I'm assuming Is Tsumugi from yesterday. "You cosplay?" I ask

"Mmhm! It's a huge passion of mine!"

I finish brushing my teeth so I rinse my toothbrush before putting it in my bag. Since we ARE in hospital it's mandatory to be hygienic to get rid of any chances of us getting or spreading any disease.

Eventually, all of us finish getting ready and leave our respected bathrooms

Shortly after Usami and few other staff members come to bring us our breakfast. Yum!

We're eating our breakfast and are just chatting about general stuff. At this point, I know everybody's name. Everything's running smoothly...well as smoothly as it can when you're in a room full of people like this. Suddenly I hear some unhOly sCReecHinG from the room beside us.

What. the. fuck


	5. Kids will be kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Rantari try to sort things out with Junko and Murkuro 🤧

"Did anyone else hear that?" I ask glancing at the others. Kirumi let's out a sigh before placing down her fork. "It's only morning and they've already started trouble.." Ryoma mutters

"I'll try to get them to settle down," Kirumi says. "No Kirumi it's fine I'll go!" I request shooting up from my bed "I don't mind, honestly!!"

"I'll come too," Rantaro says smiling at me. He's so nice!!

Shuichi gives me a worried look but doesn't say anything and the minute we make eye contact he quickly turns his gaze to the floor. It's pretty easy to tell he remembers what happened last night. I won't bring it up now though...not yet

"Do you think they'll make it back alive?" Kaito inquires. Kokichi shakes his head "Nope!"

Once we get to the door my head immediately starts throbbing, it's like someone's slamming a bunch of piano keys in my head...

I grab my head in my hand by reflex and groan.

"Are you alright Kaede..?" He asks

I don't wanna worry Rantaro with something small like this so I just brush it off. "I'll be fine!~" I smile. I mean it is partly my fault since I haven't taken my meds yet this morning, I can do that after we sort this out.

Rantaro nods"If you say so..just make sure to take it easy, okay?" He opens the door and we walk for a few good seconds before arriving in the next room. I take a deep breathe in just like when I first came here and open the door.

What I see is...interesting to say the least—

"Fight, Fight, fight, fight!" some of the kids are chanting.

"MUKURO YOU STUPID SMELLY BITCH!!" A girl with pigtails screams while kicking her. "Junko, stop it please!!" She pleads. The poor thing's crying and nobody's doing anything to stop it...Some world we live in. But then again they're only kids so I can't blame them.

"Junko stop it that's enough!" Rantaro asserts trying to pry her away from Mukuro. "I bet this fills you all with despair, doesn't it? hehehehe" Junko laughs, I honestly don't know if I should be concerned or not.

I walk up to Mukuro and offer her my hand to help her get up. She takes it and pats down her skirt. She has a few cuts and scratches on her but she doesn't seem to be severely hurt, at least not on the outside

"You okay...?" I ask her. She nods "Yes, I'm fine.." She mumbles. "S-s-should we call Usami!?" A purple-haired girl asks worriedly.

"No, we're old enough to deal with those ourselves we don't need to call for help every time something happens!" A red-haired girl says "Mikan could you go get Mukuro a tissue?" She asked.

It's about thirty minutes later and everything sorted out, thank God...Also that Junko girl got moved into a different room for a while because...y'know she kind of attacked Mukuro who turned out to be her sister.

Mukuro also got upset and by upset I mean she cried her her eyes a couple of times (Not in front of us though because we could tell-) because she "missed" her sister but for the time being I think we can all agree that was the best option.

I and Rantaro are making out way back when we spot the marshmallow haired boy from yesterday.

"Hi, Nagito!"I say waving at him. He's at the arts and craft table drawing some type of picture. It looks like a dog of some sort, though I'm not sure...

"Do I know you..?" He asks me "Don't you remember me from yesterday? I was in the kitchen with the others. Rantaro was there too!"

He shook his head "Though it's very kind of you to take time out of your day to remember a piece of trash like me!" He smiles. Rantaro let out a sigh "You know you shouldn't be saying those things about yourself" "But it's true..."

"Can I see what you're drawing?" He nods moving away from the picture to let me see. "That looks so nice!" I say actually amazed how well he can draw animals

"I could draw a picture of you two if you want" He suggests "Of course!" I say and Rantaro nods in agreement "Knock yourself out"

"But Usami said I'm not allowed to do that anymore-" "sHhhh- Just draw the pictures"

10 minutes later and Nagito's masterpiece is complete. "Wanna see it?" He asks. The two of us nod and he shows us the picture

Me anand Rantaro exchange a look before looking at the page once again, There's a yellow blob on the page with it's face all crooked...Is that supposed to be ME?! Rantaro's one doesn't look any better either. Guess drawing people just isn't his speciality-

"Do you like it?" He asks. "Of course we do! They look just like us!!" I lie "Isn't that right Rantaro?!" I saynudging him. He nods "Mmhm! They look great Nagito!"

After we say this he smiles which is honestly the most adorable thing ever.

"Me and Rantaro should get going now, by the way, my name's Kaede Akamatsu!" I mention as the two of us make our way out.

"Kaede Akamatsu...I'll remember that!" He says

Now we're finally back in our own ward and I flop onto my bed exhausted. Across me is Shuichi sitting on his bed reading that same book he was reading yesterday. Now thatI think about it now would be a good time to talk to him about last night...

"Hey, Shuichi? Could I talk to you for a second?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa thankyou for over 200 hits that's honestly like so amazingg!!


	6. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kaede go to the music room

He glances over at me."Sure..?" I quickly go over to sit beside him on his bed and once again he gets flustered pulling down his hat.

"Sooo..." I start, at this point, I think he knows what I'm about to ask him."Do you remember what happened last night?" I ask. He doesn't answer me and just tugs his hat down.

"Shuichi all I wanna do is help and you know that," I say. He looks at me before letting out a sigh "It doesn't matter though.."

"Yes, it does!"

"F-fine...To put it in short everyone hate me...A-and everyone who I care about left me...I..I-" I could tell he was about to cry again so I stopped him. "Hey, it's okay.." I said. He quickly rubbed his eyes.  
....  
"eheheh does it feel funny when I touch you there Keebo?~"

"Y-yes?!"

"Can you guys NOT fuck each other while the rest of us are here? thanks-" Kokichi says

"mNnngh w-we're not f-fucking e-each other!!" She moans. Miu's...something-"

I open Shuichi's blinds to see what was going on "K-kaede!!" He stutters "Hm?"

"I-I-it's fine..."

Gonta looks around the room with a confused look on his face. "What does it mean to fu-" "IT'S A NO NOTHING GONTA THAT YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT TO KNOW ABOUT!" Tsumugi basically screams.

Kirumi lets out a sigh. "It's something we shouldn't have to worry about until we're a little bit older, okay Gonta?" Kirumi says glaring at Miu and Kokichi. Honestly, I don't know what we'd do without her...

He seems satisfied with their answers and responds with a simple "Okay!" He's so pure!! I swear to God if Kokichi does anything to ruin it-

Tsumugi walks over and opens the curtains to Keebo's room. Shuichi and I get up and peer in and lemme tell you what we see next is uh...interesting-

Miu's sat on top of Keebo, legs between his chest. Booth of their faces are bright red ESPECIALLY Keebo's

"I feel all tingly mnnnghvv"

"I told you she was a whore!" Kokichi laughs. "N-no I'm not!!" She shrieks "Are too!!"

Shuichi nudges my shoulder lightly. I can tell he's getting uncomfortable so I take his hand and lead him out if the room. Unlike last time he doesn't slap my hand away, in fact, he actually tightens his grip.

Now the two of us are just running down the hallways our feet tapping the cold floor rapidly. Which yes I know us running in a place like this is a safety hazard and two if we get caught by a staff member we'll be in huge trouble.

"K-k-kaede slow down!" he yells while holding onto his hat. "Yeah, yeah!"

We keep on running until I see a room that catches my attention. "Oooo what's in this room Shuichi?" I ask excitedly

"I t-t-think it's the music room, though I'm not s-sure.."

I slowly open the door and peep my head in. "Yep, you were right!" "Most of the time you'll usually find Leon or Ibuki over here" I look around the room and my eyes immediately light up once I see a piano.

My eyes immediately start to turn glossy as it reminds me of home which reminds me of my parents. I guess I might still be a little homesick...

"Kaede...Are you alright?" He asks giving me and concerned look. I quickly wipe my eyes and nod "Yep I'm fine!"

I go over and sit on the seat in front of the piano and motion for Shuichi to sit beside me. "I don't think there's enough room on it for the both of us..." he says sheepishly. I shake my head "If we move in close together there should be"

He comes over and sits beside me on the chair. I guess he's still a bit nervous around me cuz his legs are shaking like crazy-

"Y-you play the piano?" He asks. I nod "It's one of my most favourite things to do!"

I stretch my fingers out and then start to play flea waltz and Claire de Lune Feeling my fingers hit the keys brings back so many happy memories...

Once I finish Shuichi starts to clap his hands "That was amazing Kaede!" A faint blush appears on my face."Thanks!"

"Hey Shuichi?" "Hm?" "Why'd you always wear that hat?" I ask. "B-because I like it..?"

"Yeah, but you ALWAYS wear it-" "I-I know th-"

Before he can even finish his sentence I snatch his hat off his head and start to run around the room with it. "Kaede!!" He gets up and starts to chase me. "Kaede give it back!!" I start to giggle and I can tell even he's enjoying it too. As I'm running I start to fee a sharp pain in my head again and suddenly my whole body feels limp. I stop running as fast and soon enough everything turns black "Kaede? Kaede?!"

...

I shoot up and find myself in my hospital bed.I rub my eyes and see Shuichi and Usami beside me "What happened...?" I ask

"You passed out.." Shuichi tells

"You didn't take your medication did you?" Usami asks "N-no.."

She let's out a sigh "If your not able to take it yourself in the morning I'm going to have to give it to you myself Kaede.." I didn't like the fact that she would have to give it to me like I was some kid-

"I'll make sure to remind her, it's fine!" Shuichi says smiling at me. "Thankyou Shuichi!! Also Kaede if you're ever feeling exhausted just call me and I'll get the wheelchair, kay?" I nod in response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!!


	7. Injections..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injections!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for now posting a chapter in almost a week 🥺 I was busy- Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

vaccinations...

You either hate them or love them, no in-between. Today a good few of us are getting them. Thankfully I've already got mine in my previous hospital so I won't be getting any today though the others aren't so lucky-

I've been here for about 2 weeks now and ALOT of weird stuff has happened in those 2 weeks but I'm finally starting to get used to being here. And thanks to Shuichi's great observations I've learned a few new things about everyone. Like how Kaito loves space and could take about it for HOURS. Or how Nagito's favourite animal is a dog.Or how Tsumugi throw a ball at Rantaro's head one time...Or that Kokichi is self-centred, little liar-

Anyways in these past 2 weeks, a good few people have been getting better and have been able to go home...Yes, I am happy for them, obviously but I kinda wish I got to go home too-

"Pffft injections, why would anyone be scared of those?" Miu says. "You're probably gonna be the one who ends up bawling her eyes out"

"Shut up cockichi!" Kirumi lets out a sigh

"Can you two please stop bickering"

"Okay, Mom!" Kokichi replies.

I turn over to Shuichi who's beside me, his bed is basically mine at this point since I'm on it so often."You nervous about the injections?" I ask him swaying my feet. He shakes his head

"Nope...I don't really feel much anyway so that'll be no different"

"Emo"

"K-k-Kaede!!"  
I giggle he's so cute when he gets flustered like this. Even though I've made loads of friends here Shuichi's definitely my favourite! We've become really close lately and he's opened up to me alot

"Gonta you'll be fine, you'll barely even feel it!" Tsumugi says "B-but Gonta scared. Gonta doesn't want big knife in his hand!!"

"Knife..?" She asks handing him a tissue.

He nodded tearily eyed "G-Gonta doesn't want i-it"

"Gonta...who told you this?"

"K-Kokichi.."

"Kokichi who would house even say that?!" Tsumugi asks Kokichi who's just sitting there laughing. "That was a lie, obviously!"

"That's not funny Kokichi!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone's now sitting on chairs as waited in the line for the injections. As I said before I'm not getting mine today and neither are half the people that are here but of course, we still came anyway.

"Ummm..Ehh... H-hello e-veryone I..I I..I wanna assure you that the doctors know "w-what they're doing and...and that you shouldn't be w-worried about the i-injections!" Mikan stutters, she wants to become a nurse so whenever you see her she'll most likely be with one of the nurses

"Thanks Mikan" Rantaro and I say smiling. It takes alot of confidence to stand up and talk to everyone like that especially for her so we all give her a little round of applause.

"Did I really not sound like an idiot?" She says smiling bit. "Of course not!" I tell her

"Ah! Thankyou so much!" She says crying but luckily they're happy tears. We talk to her for a bit before she has to go.

SomehOw I don't even know how it happened Kokichi ended up sitting beside Kaito and Kiibo- I can already tell that's gonna cause us a lot of problems later...

"Leooon stop it!!" Sayaka yells her face as red as a tomato "I told you I DONT like Makoto!!" I let out a sigh. Those two are always fighting whether it's about who's a better singer or if the nights should be kept on or off

"Sayaka likes Makoto! Sayaka likes Makoto!" He laughs before the two of them continue their bickering from the next room

"Keebo are you okay?" Miu asks "Yes I am fine.."

"Nyeh...shots are so much effort.." Himiko yawns."It's okay Himiko! Tenko will protect you!"

Everyone here is so chaotic...Usami and a few other doctors come in and I can tell that they're gonna start. "Are Angie Yonaga, Tsumugi Shirogone and Kirumi Tojo here?" One of them asks.

The three of them get up and head into the neighbouring room. You scared Kaito?" Kokichi asks "Of course not I'm Kaito Luminary of the stairs!" He says confidently.

"Oh yeah in case you guys didn't know I put drugs into half of the shots-"

Himiko gasps in disbelief somehow believing in his lie "Kokichi..!"

"He's obviously lying" Miu says.

"Hey Kaede?" Kokichi asks. I can already tell he's gonna say or ask something stupid-

"Can I swap seats with you?" He asks

"Why?"

"Because Kaito smells bad and I wanna sit beside Shumai!!" He whines

"WHAT" Kaito yells

Maki glares at Kokichi "Do you want to die?"

He grins "That was a lie! I still wanna sit beside Shumai though!" He whined

Shuichi looks at the floor "But I wanna sit beside Kaede too.." He mumbles.

He frowns "But Shuichi.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost everyone's finished their injections so the only people we're waiting on now are Gonta, Kaito and Kokichi. I and Maki are talking then shortly after Kokichi, Gonta and Kaito come out of the room

You could Gonta had been crying, Kokichi and Kaito also but they weren't as obvious but I've got a good eye for these kind of things.

"Are you alright Gonta?" Tsumugi asks and Gonta nods. "Yes, Gonta is okay! Kokichi and Kaito give Gonta stickers. That made Gonta happy" Kokichi was being...nice?

"You know what keeboy you know you're really lucky," Kokichi says "Hm?" Keebo wants to know.

"You didn't have to get any injections in your arms cuz y' know-"

Okay, nevermind I don't even know how I thought for even a second that Kokcihi could be a good person cuz that was just mean-

Keebo's an amputee I don't entirely know what happened.. but he doesn't have a left arm or a right leg so he has a robotic one instead. Miu even says she's gonna make him his own personalised ones someday which is really sweet!

Keebo doesn't say anything but I can tell he's upset by it. Miu gets up from her seat and literally grabs Kokichi by his checkered

"KOKICHI! Why the FUCK would you say that to him? You better apologise to him right now you lying little abortion!!"

I can see the fear in his eyes and Miu curses at him a few times shoving him back into his chair. Is it bad I sort of feel sorry for him? I know he has some good in him he can't be completely lost..

"Kokichi, You say all these horrible stuff and then wonder why nobody wants to be around you," I say

"What?"

"You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be" (I'm sOrry) Wow...I never expected someone like Shuichi to say something like that-

"Whatever" Kokichi says leaving

"D-d-do you think I..I was being too harsh on h-him?"

Kaito shook his head "You just told that idiot what he needed to hear!" We all nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's getting pretty late now and I'm just heading back to my ward after saying hi to the others more specifically, Nagito since all the other kids hate him.

Suddenly I hear...crying? and it's coming from the storage room. Why would the janitor be crying in the storage room?

Anyways I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

No response...

I let out a sigh and decide to just walk in. I fearfully put my hand on the doorknob and I slowly open it. Let's just say I wasn't expecting what I saw...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is big sad

I open the door and what I see is kind of surprising..  
"Kokichi..?" Yup there he is Kokichi Ouma our favourite liar is sitting on the floor crying his eyes out. His cheeks are red tear stained while his eyes are puffy....Now I feel really bad- 

"G-go away" He hiccups. I completely ignore what he says and sit beside him."What's wrong..?" "I said g-go away you stupid head!" Why is he so upset? If anything it should be us not him-

"..t-took him.."  
"Hm?"  
"You took him! Y-you took Shuichi away f..from me.." I make eye contact with him but he quickly looks at the floor avoiding my gaze "Wait what do you mean??"

He rubs his eyes still shaking "He hates me and it hurts so, so much" Kokichi sobs  
I move a piece of hair out of his face "Hey now,it'll be okay" I say "Shuichi doesn't hate you. He's just... a little angry that's all" 

I pull him in for a hug and surprisingly he hugs me back. "E-everybody likes you so you don't understand. I..I just w-want everyone to be happy..." He slowly let's go of the hug ahd I can tell he's calmed down. I should honestly consider becoming a therapist.  
"Do you feel any be-" Before I can even finish my sentence he flicks me in the forehead and quickly gets up.

"Wow Kaede you really are gullible" He says with that same creepy ass grin on his face  
"Huh?  
"All of that was just a lie! I wasnt even crying. I can't believe someone could be THAT stupid, except for Kaito of course"

"Cya Kaede!" He giggles before running off  
"I-" I just stand there still kind of in shock of what happened. Was he really lying? Or is just his way of hiding the truth? I guess we'll never know  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm just after getting ready for the night and so has everyone else."Night" I say "Night Kaede" "GOODNIGHT SHUMAI"  
"Oh God not again..."  
.........  
It's 11:46 right now and I'm pretty sure everyone else is asleep right now  
Well almost everyone. I get up and open the curtains to his room. He's under his blankets with his flashlight that I didn't even know he owned until today-  
He's probably reading that book of his.

"Hey, Shuichi you awake?" I ask  
I decide it's probably best not to tell him about the whole Kokichi thing.

He pops his head up from his blankets and let's out a shriek. "K-kaede?"  
"What're you doing awake this late? You're gonna get killed when Usami finds out you're not getting enough sleep y'know!" I tell him. A blush appears on his cheeks "W-why do you care so much?" I sit down on his bed beside him "Because you're my friend!" 

He looks away from me "Y-you're my friend too" He says "No actually you're m-my best f-friend.." He mumbles.I pull him in for a hug "Aww Shuichi you're so sweet!" At this point he's blushing like crazy, weird huh?

I quickly let go of the hug after realising something. Not too long ago if I even tapped Shuichi's shoulder he'd turn into a nervous mess but just now we were hugging and he was okay with it??  
You don't think he- 

No of course he doesn't...Why would he?  
Next thing you know he BOOPS my nose and I snap out of my train of thoughts. Great now I'm blushing

"What book were you reading anyway?" I ask "It's about the different crimes detectives have been able to solve" He says "That's pretty neat! Do you wanna be a detective when you get older?"  
He nods "If I'm still alive then yes"  
"Eh?! What do you mean if you're still alive?!" 

"I mean I'm obviously in hospital for a reason so I'm just being realistic- The doctors have been really helpful though so I'm sure I'll be fine, don't worry about me" He reassures.

I give him a weak smile. Then without even thinking I can feel my face move closer to his. Our faces our are inches apart and his lips just look so...soft. Why do I feel like this?! I move closer and closer at the point I can feel his breath against my skin and then-

BANG

I clash my forehead against his "Stop being an idiot!! You're not going to die Shuichi. Especially not on my watch!" He backs away and places his hand on his forehead "Kaede that hurt!" He whines. The two of us then burst out into a fit of giggles.

"We...we should really be getting to sleep now though. And for real this time" I say getting back into my bed. "Night Shuichi"  
"Good night Kaede"

Okay fine. Maybe I DO like Shuichi even if it is only a teensy bit  
..............

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MAKE-UP?!" Miu screams. "Mines gone too..." Tsumugi adds.

She gives me and Miu a worried look "You don't think..." "I swear to God if those brats stole it I'm gonna kill them!" Miu mutters under her breath. She marches her way over to the door and then stops

"You coming?" She asks us. The two of us exchange a look before following her out of the room. "Are you sure someone stole it?" I ask Miu as the three fo we walk down the stairs.

"Course I am Kaeidiot!" She snaps back obviously annoyed by the situation. Can't blame her although Tsumugi seems much calmer than her.

We make our way into the art room downstairs on the bottom floor. Miu slams open the door and screams "WHICH ONE OF YOU BRATS STOLE MY MAKEUP!!"

They all turn their heads and face us. Kotoko and Sayaka have their faces COVERED in make-up. To be honest though it doesn't even look half bad!

"We didn't steal your make-up! We swear!"  
"That's a load of bullshit!!"She says snatching her lipstick off of Kotoko.  
Tsumugi gives Jataro a concerned look "Did you just eat my eyeliner-"

Silence 

"Maybe-"

"Oh my Goodness...are you okay?"

"It's not Sayaka's fault!" Kotoko says "I was the ones who asked her to do my Makeup..."

"Exactly we didn't STEAL it" Sayaka explains "YOU left it in the bathroom so we just burrowed it. It's not MY fault you guys can't keep your stuff properly!!"  
"Yeah!" Kotoko chimes in "Finders keepers lover's weepers"

She yells throwing Miu's make-up bag at her but she misses her and it ends up hitting me in the face instead. "everyone just... BE QUIET!" I yell suprised I was even capable of yelling like that.

Miu flinches "eUghh?!"  
Kotoko and Sayaka give Tsumugi and Miu puppy eyes "We're sorry..."  
Tsumugi let's out a sigh "It's okay we dint mind at all. Isnt that right Miu?" She says nudging her arm "Yeah whatever..."

"I just wanted to look nice for him-"  
Sayaka says  
"Look nice for who?" I ask  
"L-leon..."  
"Yeah well if you steal my stuff again I'll make sure to tell him you think he looks like a fucking toad"

"M-mui!"


	9. Temporary freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They be running 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing all these kudo's honestly make me so happy!! Tysm!!🥺💕💕

"Miu, what're you doing?" Rantaro asks  
"Writing a complaint"  
"About?"  
"I'm sick of being on the same floor as you morons so I'm filling out a form to try get myself my own fucking hallway! Or at LEAST away form you lot-"

Himiko puffs her cheeks "Hey what's wrong with us?"  
Rantaro lets out a small laugh "I don't know if you remember but only our parents can do those kind of things. And I'm pretty sure yours won't agree with you having your own floor-"

"Shut up avocado," She says before storming off with her 'Complaint' is she actually going through with this??

Also about Avacado...Miu usually always manages to come up with silly nicknames for us all like for example I'm Kaeidiot- and Shuichi is Pooichi?? And the list goes on and on

Like usual I'm sitting on my favourite detective's bed. Lately, I've also sort of been in a lot of pain. 

Like everything just been hurting. I haven't told the others though because I don't wanna worry them. But I have told the nurses so it's not like I've been putting myself in any danger.

Though been taking my medicine and I've been getting enough food and sleep so I really dont know what's the problem...

"Hey, Kaede?" Kokichi calls  
"What?"  
"Why're you always wearing bandanas? Huh, huh?"  
I let out a sigh. Someone was bound to realise at some point  
"I..."  
Shuichi looks at me "He's got a point"  
Next thing you now everyone turns to face me looking for an answer

"Uh well.." I feel my face reddening  
"Do you have cancer?" Kokichi asks "So that's why you have a bandana on cuz your hair is falling ou-" Kirumi immediately puts her hand over his mouth "Kokichi Ouma!" And you can hear a muffled "sorry mom"

"W-well..." before I can finish what I'm saying Miu bursts back in very, very angry "I'm fucking done with this place!" She crosses her arms. "Did the whole complaint thing not go well?" Kaito asks  
Miu doesn't say anything and just leaves with Keebo following shortly after.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaito, Maki, Rantaro, Shuichi, Kokichi and I ate just sitting down eating ice lollies in the garden cuz it's good to get some fresh air every once and a while! 

While we're here we see Miu and Keebo just standing at the gate. "HEY MIU! KEEBO!" I call running up to them. "What do you want Kaeidiot?" She asked. I stayed silent the others come over too. "What're you two doing?" Kokichi asks

"We're going into town!" Miu says proudly. Keebo shyly nods "I wanna come!" Kokichi whines. "Hold on" Rantaro starts "We're not allowed to leave without permission!" 

"Y-yeah but if I asked they'd say no!"  
"Then that obviously means your not in good enough health to!"  
"We won't even be gone for long! A-at most an hour or so!" 

"Fine but only if you let us come too!" Kokichi chirps in. "Fine... but don't blame me if you guys get dragged down with us!"

Maki rolls her eyes "I'm not going"  
"C'mon Maki-roll please! It'll be fun!" Kaito says. Her cheeks turn red "Fine! But only because I dont want Kaito getting hit by a car or something"

"I guess I'll come too then..." Rantaro sighs  
"What about you Shuichi?" I ask. "I..I'm n-not really sure.." He stutters "Ok yeah Shuichi's coming too!" Kokichi says  
"H-h-hey!"

"Now all we gotta do is wait," Miu tells  
"Hm?"  
"Usually at around this time, some guy comes in to water the flowers and stuff so we can sneak out when he comes. Either that or we go past the reception desk meaning we have to go past everyone."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The flower man person comes and we use this as our chance to leave until a certain white-haired boy shows up again.

How nice :')

"Fuck-"  
"Oh, hiii Nagito. How are you!" I give him a little wave  
"Hi Kaede!" He says running up to me

"What're you guys up to?" He asks. "Nothing"  
"You sure because it looks to me that you guys are sneaking out or something"

"Snitches get stitches"  
"Kokichi!"

Nagito frowns "I wanna go too though..."  
"I want Nagito to come too!" Kokichi says  
Maki looks at him "Because?"  
His eyes turned glassy "I..I wanna see my dog..." He says shakily

"Your dog...?"I ask  
He nods, shaking a bit  
Rantaro gives him a worried look  
"Nagito...your dogs dead-"  
A grin a bit too wide appears on just face  
"That's like the whole point"  
excuse me? WHAT?

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!"  
"What's the matter Kaede?" He asks  
I realise how unsafe it would be for us AND Nagito and decided it would be for the best if he stayed  
"Uh..W-we need you to stay so it doesn't seem suspicious, okay?"

He nods. "Think of a lie that's convincing but not too dramatic," Kokichi says.  
"But Kokichi...Kaito said lying's bad-" Poor thing just wants to help. "Well Kaito's an idiot!"  
"HEY!"  
"Kaito calm down..."  
"But Maki!"

I let out a sigh "Yeah well sometimes it's okay to lie..."  
"Like now?"  
I nod  
"So basically it's okay to lie as long as it's for your own personal benefit? Okay!" 

So for some reason, this boy is literally incapable of remembering what he ate for breakfast in the morning but I GUARANTEE he's gonna remember this for a while

Great

I ruffle his little marshmallow head "Just TRY to behave until we come back, okay? Also don't mention that we left unless someone else says it first, got it?"

"Got it! You leaving such an important task to a nobody like me fills me with hope!" He smiles. He gives me small wave before running off. He's so sweet and it sort of upsets me that he thinks so little of himself-

"Ready?" Miu asks.

I take off my hospital wristband. Well there's no going back now... 

This is my first step to freedom, even if it is only temporary


	10. Detective hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to the park!

"And then Jupiter has 79 moons!" Kaito beams. This is like the 20th time he's talked about space today-  
"Oh really?"  
He nodded "Pretty neat isn't Maki-roll?"  
Still no matter how many times he talks about space Maki still never seems to get sick of it

"Ok but like who asked?" Miu comments obviously sick of him talking  
"Omg Miu ACTUALLY said something smart for once? Woah!" Rantaro gives him a glare  
"Kokichi stop it"

Maki just rolls her eyes.  
"Don't listen to them Kaito" Right now we're walking and we're on our way to the park! Being out of the hospital makes me feel like I'm normal, I don't need to worry about stupid injections or taking my medicine or anything like that. 

I can feel the sun against my skin while the wind swiftly blows my hairs the scent of freshly grown flowers fills the air. As long as we don't get caught I have a feeling today's gonna be a great day!

Kokichi suddenly stops walking. What does he want this time..? "My legs hurt in tired!!"  
"Stop complaining Kokichi you're the one who ASKED to come!" Keebo says which is completely true.

His eyes fill with tears "WAAAAAAAAA"  
Oh  
My  
God

Everyone else turns to stare at us and I immediately feel embarrassed. "K-K-kokichi!"

"Rantaro gimme a piggyback!" He says with a little pouty face "alright then" And with Kokichi literally THROWS himself onto Rantaro's back "YAY!!" Rantaro let's out a laugh "Happy now?" He nodded "Also that was a lie. My legs didn't ACTUALLY hurt"  
Oh God...

"You okay?" I ask Shuichi who's fidgeting with his fingers "Y-yeah I'm good" He mumbles. The rest of us continue talking about the usual.  
While we're walking huge gush of wind suddenly blows past us sweeping Shuichi's hat of his head "My hat!"

He starts chasing after it and the rest of us follow.

After running for what feels like forever his hat flies across the road and he's about to follow until Kaito comes over and whacks him on the head causing him to stop in his tracks   
"Owww Kaito!"  
"What're you trying to do?! DIE?!" He yells.  
"Fucking idiot!"  
I'm crying? Why am I crying? I start wiping my eyes hoping that he didn't notice.

Shuichi looks over and gives me a bleak look  
"Kaede..."   
The wind finally settles down and his hat falls into the pond near the park.  
"Yay, we've finally gotten rid of Shumai's emo hat!" Kokichi cheers. He can be so ignorant sometimes. Anyways we enter the park, more specifically the playground. It's kind of deserted though, apart from a couple of toddlers on the baby swing with their parents

Kaito and Kokichi race each other to the swings like it's some type of tournament. Boys...

They both fling themselves onto the swings "I GOT HERE FIRST KAITO!!" "NO, YOU DIDN'T!!" "Yes, I did~ You're just too stupid to realise!" "Hey! I'm not stupid!"  
"Yes you ar-" Do they EVER shut up?  
"Cut it out you two..."Shuichi mumbles

Thankfully they quiet down barely though "Maki roll can you push me?" Kaito asks "Do you want to die?" He grins at her and her cheeks flush pink "S-sure whatever..." She goes over and starts pushing him "We can switch places after a bit"

Kokichi's sitting on his swing with his head down kicking his feet off the ground  
"I'm a supreme leader I don't need anybody pushing me" he mumbles. Rantaro peers over his shoulder "You sure?"   
He starting mumbling some more stuff but I can't really hear from where I'm standing though.

Shuichi already heads over to the little plastic dome and I follow meanwhile Keebo and Miu are sitting together on the tyre swing...lovebirds-

I feel like I'm about to pass out again, my throat burns everything's just going wrong for me and I really wanna go back but I dont wanna ruin it for everyone else this is the happiest I've seen some of them in a while so I'll just keep it to myself for now.

I go over behind the dome and sit next to him. "Hey, Shuichi!"   
"K-k-kaede!" I've done it again-  
"You enjoying yourself?" I ask he gives me a small nod."Are you okay though?" He asks  
Wow I haven't heard that in a long time, the nurses and doctors being an exception of course. 

"Y-yeah of course I am...w..why wouldn't I be hehe you know me always in tip-top shape!" Tiptop shape? Is that really the best I could think of?? I probably sound so stupid right now.

He laughs a little which is the cutest thing ever. "You know you look WAY better without that hat on all the time" I say  
"Y-you think so?" I nod "Course I do! You've become alot more confident too! "

"Huh?"

"Before whenever someone tried taking your hat you'd literally be close to tears. You were too afraid to face the world head-on so you hit behind that hat hoping that nobody would notice..."

"But you did"

I let out a giggle "I guess I did!"

I lay my head on his shoulder without a care in the world.

Should I tell him how I feel now? I mean now would be the perfect time to do so, wouldn't it? But what if it ruins everything and it just becomes awkward between the two of us?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nobody's pov

"See so if I do that my chances of dying increase rapidly"  
Even after they left Nagito was still outside talking to the man who was planting the flowers who was very, very concerned for his wellbeing

"Are you sure you're allowed to be out here though?" He asks. Nagito shrugs "Probably not but nobody in there likes me anyway-"

Almost immediately his favourite spiky-haired friend walks over to him.  
"Hey Nagito what're you doing out here on your own? You're gonna catch a cold or something..." Hajime asks 

"Oh hi, Hajime!" He runs over to him and hugs his arm. "See this is my friend Hajime I was telling you about!" Nagito explains  
Hajime's cheeks turn red "O-okay Nagito let's go Usami's getting worried about where you are"  
The white-haired boy nods and waves goodbye to the stranger "bye-bye!"  
"Thanks for minding him!" Hajime thanks

"No problem, take care kids!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Does anybody know where Kaede and the rest of them are? They kinda just disappeared" Tsumugi confesses 

'As long as I lie for a good reason it's okay...right?' Nagito thinks 

"Oh them? They're dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your enjoying this pls tell me in the comments 🥺🥺


	11. I-I like you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ConfessiOnn

Ok now's the time, I'm going to tell Shuichi how I feel. The longer I drag this on the harder it's gonna get.

I take a deep breath in getting ready for what I'm about to do

I lift my head off of his shoulder, "Hey Shuichi..?"  
He looks over at me "Yeah-"  
Without even thinking I lean in and lock lips with him. 

So soft....so sweet...

His eyes widen and his cheeks flush pink but surprisingly he doesn't seem to back away either.

The kiss lasts for about 5 seconds before the two of us pull out at the same times. If I get the chance to do that again I take it. 

A kid that looks about 4 or 5 years old strolls by us and makes a throwing up motion "Yuck!"

I ignore what she says and turn back to face Shuichi  
"I like you" I blurt out  
Kaede you're supposed to say that BEFORE you kiss him.

The two of us now look like strawberries and are just sitting there in complete silence.  
"Y-y-you..I-I.." Oops, think I broke him-  
"C-c'mon say something!"  
"I...I l-like you too!"  
That's a relief- 

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. "So d-does that mean we're like a couple now?" I ask  
"I-I think so?"

Next thing you know I go into a coughing fit after about 30 seconds it calms down and I'm able to breathe properly again.  
"Kaede....are you okay?" He asks

"Yep, I'm fine! Don't worry about it just a little cough" I lie, I literally feel like I've just gotten my throat cut but once again I dont say anything, it's not that big of a deal

Right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nobody's pov  
"NYEH?! What do you mean they're dead? me and Kokichi needa finish our magic trick..." Himiko whines "Himiko... I'm pretty sure your magic trick is the LEAST of our worries right now" Kirumi says

"It's okay Himiko I can do magic tricks with you!" Tenko declares. Himiko pulls her hat over her head "Nyeh.."  
"How do we know he's not lying?" Ryoma says

"But I'm not!"  
"Ok, then how did they die?" Ryoma questions  
"I don't remember," He tells  
"Of course you don't..."

"H-hey it's not his fault! You know he has a hard time remembering these stuff" Hajime says even though he doesn't entirely believe him either

"No, it's fine...I don't really expect anyone to listen to an abomination like me..."  
"Shouldn't we tell Usami or Monodam about this..?" Chiaki asks playing on her switch. "They already know about this" Nagito lies, "I told them"

Angie walks over to him "You poor thing your probably traumatized..! Do you wanna come draw pictures with me?" She asks. Nagito nods. Soon after Usami enters the room with Mikan following shortly after.

"H-hi g-guys" She stammers The others wave at her. "Tsumugi your package is downstairs. Also...do you know where Kokichi is?" Usami says

"MY DEKU COSPLAYYYYY!" She shrieks before sprinting out of the room

"Don't you know that they're dead?" Chiaki says  
"eEeeEk?!" Mikan looks like she's about to cry.

"What do you mean they're dead?" Usami says getting more anxious by the second. "Yeah, although Nagito said all of you guys already knew about this..." Chiaki yawns

Everyone turns their head to face him and his face immediately grows embarrassed. "Ahaha...ha..ha-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My and Shuichi are just sitting in silence. It's not that there ISN'T anything to say anymore cuz there's plenty. It's more that I don't know WHAT to say.  
"y' know we should all probably be heading back now.." I say. Shuichi nods and the two of us get up and tell the others

My phone vibrates in my pocket so I take it out, it's a call from Usami I'm just about to answer it and then out if nowhere Kokichi, who's sitting up on the climbing frame just snatches my phone from me

"Ah, ah, ah~" He teases ending the call  
'We can't go back yet! I wanna have more fun!" He whines  
"But if we don't go back sooner or later we're gonna die!" Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but I need to get my point across 

"Kaede's right though! We need to get going" Keebo says holding Miu's hand  
Finally someone with common sense-

"Kokichi, Kaede's right though. We have to get going now, We had a fun time here though didn't we?" Kokichi nods "Nishishishi"  
The relationship between the two of them is so sweet! It's not like a romantic one though, more like a sibling one

Maki and Kaito hop off the swings and all of us head off making our way back to the hospital.

While we're walking Miu says something that literally makes me wanna WHEEZE  
"Hey did you lot know that Pooichi and Kaeidiot are dating now?" Miu grins

Kokichi's mood immediately drops and he's just staring at the ground not saying anything anymore.  
"H-How do you know that!?" I say trying to stay as calm as possible. Shuichi's literally shaking at this point.

"Well you guys are always together and shit so it would make sense," She says  
"How do we know you and Keebo aren't dating though?" Maki questions

"That's because we fucking are!! Isn't that right Keebo?" She grinned. His face grows red and he doesn't say anything only some incomprehensible mumbles."H-he's super submis-"

"Miu nobody cares about your sex life!" Kokichi yells  
"eH?!" 

Kaito's been really, really quiet so I ask if he's okay  
"Y...yeah I'm fine my stomach just hurts..." He mumbles. Maki immediately grows concerned "Did you eat something bad? Did you eat breakfast this morning?"  
"I'm fine Maki-Roll don't worry about me! After all, I'm Kaito Momota Luminary of the sta-"

He runs off behind the trees and bushes with his hand over his mouth. We all run over and see him doubled over coughing up blood.

"KAITO!!" Maki runs over to him and helps him up. "If you knew you weren't feeling well why did you agree to all of this..?"

"Because it wasn't as bad earlier..." He says wiping his mouth 

Because of this we all hurry up on our way home also meaning we had to skip our trip to McDonald's which resulted in a very angry Kokichi but that's the least of our worries right now

This time we enter through the ACTUAL entrance of the hospital and make it back to our ward.

"So you guys aren't dead?" Tsumugi asks from wearing some blue jumpsuits thing. She's also styling a green wig...probably for one of her cosplays-

"Of course we're not. Why would you think we are?" I ask  
"Nagito told us you were"  
He WHAT?! That boy I swear to God...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaito's in his room asleep and the only one Usami said could stay with him is Maki which is reasonable enough.

All of us also got lectured about our behaviour and how risky and irresponsible us running away is. We had to get numerous tests done to make sure we didn't "catch any illnesses or diseases" So now we're all gonna be under constant supervision for the next while...

Kaito eventually wakes up and leaves the room with Maki hugging his arm with her face all red and puffy, was she crying?

She avoids making eye contact with any of us and the two of them head over to the Cafeteria  
Awww...


	12. Junko Enoshima's back at it again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko vs Nagito  
> Hope vs Despair 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a week 🥺 Also the story is almost finished so just a heads up!

After Kaito and Maki leave I turn to Shuichi "Hey, wanna go to the music room?" I ask. "S-sure why not...?" I take his hand and once again the two of us head down to the music room except this time it's occupied...

The doors open so I peep my head in to take a look at what's going on.  
Meanwhile, Shuichi just stays beside me messing with the hem on his shirt, how cute!

"KIRIGIRIRIRIJINGJING!" Ibuki, Leon and Sayaka are in the music room singing their hearts out meanwhile Kyoko and Makoto look slightly annoyed

"Guys Kyoko said she doesn't want you guys singing a song about her..." Makoto mumbles. Leon rolls his eyes"We're not—" He suddenly gets interrupted by Sayaka hitting him on the head with her microphone

Ouch...

"OWW SAYAKA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He puts his hand over his head wincing at the pain

"If she wants us to stop then we're stopping! Stop being so stubborn!"

Ibuki's staring stopped playing too and know she just kinda looks spaced out

"Wait are you actually hurt?!"  
"N...no shit sherlock-"  
She puts her hand on his head where she literally just whacked him and delicately pat's it.

"Sorry!"

His puffs his cheeks which immediately turn red and faces the other way, his head facing Sayaka  
"Whatever"  
This is like some tsundere love story or something

"Hi, Kaede!" Ibuki grins  
Shoot I've been spotted- I grab Shuichi's hand and bolt off  
"K-k-kaede!" He says out of breath.  
Once we're far enough I let go of his hand and stop for a breath. 

We continue to walk again and while we are we pass the "Warriors of Hope"  
And I could've sworn I saw Monaca standing up—

I dont think Shuichi's fully accepted the fact the two of us are dating and if we're being honest neither have I 

I give him a little peck on the cheek and he covers his face immediately with his hands.  
I giggle and he gives me a nervous smile

Suddenly we hear a crashing sound from upstairs and we head up to see what happened.

We hurry upstairs and we open the door into the ward next to ours.

"Shut up about your stupid hope Nagito nobody gives a damn! You're fucking trash"  
Oh great, she's back again no other than the psycho fashionista Junko Enoshima...

The two of them are on the ground wrestling each other??? And right now it kinda looks like Nagito's choking her—

"Junko can you PLEASE get of Nagito?" Kirumi yells prying Nagito off her while Rantaro does the same with Junko

"Ew get your musty crusty hands off me!"  
She screams frailing her legs about.  
"You're trash Komeada! Fucking trash!"

"I know that...I don't need some psycho bitch like you to tell me..." He says looking down at the floor

Next thing you know this girl has the AUDACITY to kick Nagito in the face with her BOOT

"EEEEEEEEK!" Mikan lets out a squeal before running off, probably to get Usami

He falls to the ground but of course, he still has that same grin on his face. Though its not really a smile...His lips are trembling and tears are threatening to slip out, not to mention his nose is dripping pink

"Awww is the wittle baby upset?" She mocks  
"Junko stop it!" I yell  
"What's the point of being sad...it's such a waste of time! Well it's not like anybody cares about you anyway~" She grins

"You must feel so much despair right now don't you?"

Shuichi let's out a sigh "Like I said last time  
Stuff like this happens alot so we're used to it"

Usami and Monokuma come and finally separated the two of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me, Chiaki, Hajime, and Usami are all just trying our best to make Nagito feel better. Shuichi isn't here though since he went to take a nap—  
Nagito hasn't said a word since the two of them got dragged away from each other and I don't think he plans on saying anything either.

Monomi holds a bagel behind her back "Guess what I've got~" She grins trying to lighten the mood. He shrugs giving her a blank look. She holds the bagel out in front of him "It's a hope bagel!"

"...."

"...Don't you want it...? They're your favourite..." Chiaki questions. For the first time in a while, she's not playing Nintendo  
"H...h-hope bagels..." he mumbles starting to cry now. Seeing him upset honestly makes my heartbreak.

"I'm trash...I'm fucking trash..." He says over and over again. Hajime gives him a concerned look "Nagito..."  
"Junko's just a bully don't mind her," I say  
Shuichi also informed me that Junko isn't even IN their ward because she got moved due to her "Behavioral issues"

He starts bawling his eyes out while burying his face in his knees"It's okay Nagito, It's okay..." Chiaki comforts

He lifts his tear-stained face and scrubs his red puffy eyes with the back of his hand a few times before asking us a very  
Very concerning question  
"If I...If I died would you get mad at me?" 

Why would we be–" OH  
"Nagito don't say stuff like that! We all care about you!" Hajime says "Even if you can be a bit...strange, we all are"

I nod in agreement

Chiaki wraps her arms around him while Hajime does the same and a weak smile appears on Nagito's face. See people do care about him, it'll just take him a bit of time to accept it.

After a good 15 minutes of crying and venting, he seems to be feeling much better.  
He immediately turns his face away from Hajime with his face red. 

"Go away"

"W-what?"

Chiaki giggles "He doesn't want you seeing him like this cuz he li—" 

"Stoooooop!" 

Suddenly I start to feel the same throbbing pain in my head

"Kaede!!" Nagito perks  
"Hm?"  
"We're going on a walk with Usami, do you wanna come?" He asks excitedly while eating his "Hope bagel"  
I shake my head "Sorry I can't, I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna take a nap now"

"Okay!" He smiles before the three of them head off dragging a very worries Usami with them. They're all honestly so sweet and it gives me hope that maybe things will get better

I head back to my room and before sitting on my bed, NO THIS ISN'T CREEPY...  
But anyways before sitting on my bed I open his curtain and peeped into his room, he looks so cute sleeping! No that sounds weird, nevermind...

In his bed, I notice a black and white bear  
Wait is that...

How did I not realise this earlier???


	13. We're having a party..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soRRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO POST THIS CHAPTER

I think I've made a bit TOO much noise cuz Shuichi starts moving in his sleep. "I-I'll solve the crime...I promise...I promise I'll be a good detective..." he mumbles  
"Huh?"  
He lifts his head up rubbing his eyes and let's out a yawn "Hey Kaede..." He whispers, tiredly rubbing his eyes. After a few seconds, he gains full consciousness and kets out a Yelp "K-KAEDE?!" 

His face goes red and he holds his duvet up to cover his face. "S-sorry I scared you!" I stammer. He pulls the duvet down and kets out a sigh "I-I-It's fine!"

I smile at him. "Is Nagito alright now?"

He asks. I nod "Not fully...but he's doing much better now! He's gone on a walk with Chiaki, Hajime and Usami" I tell him.

"That's good. Junko and Nagito don't really go well together, y' know with his obsession with hope and Junko's with despair..."  
"Mmhm"  
"He seems a lot happier now ever since you've come here though." He mentions "...Apparently, he got into a plane crash resulting in his parent's death...My uncle went to investigate it a while ago" Oh yeah he did mention earlier that his uncle's a detective

"That's awful..." I say looking down at the ground, I feel so bad...

He nods "Yeah, he's only really been able to walk recently..." Just then you could literally hear the demonic screeching from the other ward meaning it's probably 'cool downtime'

"KIRIIRIRIRIRIJINGJING"

If you're wondering what that is it's basically just when everyone just settles down, at least that's what we're SUPPOSED to do.

Nobody in our ward actually participates in it except for a couple but in Nagito's one, they're kind of forced to due to how chaotic they all are. 

I drift my attention away from that and bring it back to Shuichi. I pick up his stuffed bear and hold it up, I wanna be 100% sure before I ask him.

His face turns red again and he mumbles quietly "Y-yeah...I know it's babyish but I've h-had it since I was a kid..." 

"I knew it!" I yell pointing my index finger at him  
"H-huh?"  
"You went to the same kindergarten as me!"  
"I did?"  
I nod "His name is bear-bear isn't he?" I ask pointing at him  
"Y-yes" he stutters.

When we were about 4 or 5? I and Shuichi were in the same kindergarten class! In fact, he was actually the first friend I made there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My name is Kaede Akamatsu!" I said with a huge grin on my face while bouncing on my bean bag. "Your next" I whispered to Shuichi while poking his shoulder.  
He doesn't say anything and just holds his stuffed bear, but after a few seconds he spoke up "M...m-m...Sh..ui-"  
"Hurry up would you? We don't have all day here!" A girl yelled

Shuichi almost immediately breaks down into tears because of this. "His names Shuichi Sai...Saihara!" I said for him. He wiped his eyes and smiled at me  
"T-t-thankyou" He ended up moving a couple of months after and I haven't heard from him ever since, at least not until recently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You were such a crybaby!" I giggle in a joking way  
"Please don't remind me about that..."  
He's so cute when he's embarrassed!

"Do we still have any snack left from the raid we had?" I ask  
Shuichi nods "Why?"  
"Well...I'm thinking about throwing a little party!"  
"A party? W-why?"  
"To celebrate us being alive!"

He gives me a confused look. "Celebrate..us...being alive?"  
I nod "Mmhm! That's only if everyone else agrees to it though..."  
Out of nowhere, Kokichi walks in a barge into our conversation.  
"I LOOOOOVE PARTIES!" He yells almost like he's TRYING to get us in trouble

I throw my hand over his face to silence him "Shhhhhhh!"  
He then literally b I t e s my hand  
I let out a yell and back away "Kokichi what the hell?!"

"You were the one who infiltrated my personal space!" He pouts. I roll my eyes trying not to get involved with his silly shenanigans.

"If you don't let me help with the party I'm telling Monokumaaa~" He taunts. "We were gonna let you help anyways—" Shuichi mumbles. Kokichi's eyes widen  
"Really?"  
He nods "Of course! You are our friend after all"  
Kokichi looks at us with a blank expression but I can tell he's happy by what Shuichi just said. "Pffft! I'm a supreme leader I dont need friends, they disappoint me"  
He announces proudly

"...but you're an exception I guess-" he mumbles quietly. A smirk appears on Shuichi's face. "What was that?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Alright if you say so"  
"We should probably tell the others now about this, shouldn't we?" Shuichi asks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After what seemed like FOREVER we managed to get everyone together to talk about the party. I explain to them how the party's going to work and everybody seems alright with going on with it.

"Any objections?" I ask  
Ryoma raises his hand.  
"Yes, Ryoma?"  
"Are we even allowed to this?" He asks  
"Y-Yeah! What happens if we get in trouble?" Tsumugi worries  
"That is a problem Kaede"

"Well..." I start, who knew throwing a small party would be this much work?  
"No, we dont exactly have permission to do this. But I'm sure it doesn't go against any of the health and safety rules so I should be fine...right? Plus it's only a little bit of fun!"

Rantaro nods in agreement.  
Kirumi smiles "Alright then"  
Roma just pulls down his hat  
, he's a pretty hard guy to satisfy...  
"We can start the party tomorrow at eight if that's okay with everyone else?" Shuichi adds.

After that, we all just converse about who's gonna bring what and stuff along those lines.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's pretty late now and other than me and Shuichi everyone else in our ward's asleep

Hopefully—

I turn off my lamp and let out a yawn "Night Shuichi, I love you"

"Love you too Kaede..."

After Shuichi said that I hear a half sob of some sort??? And I know for a fact that wasn't Shuichi cuz he's asleep now...  
You know what maybe I'm overthinking all of this. I'm probably just tired! I lay down my head and slip into slumber excited but at the same time anxious about the day ahead of me


	14. Party!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partay

It's about 7 pm now and we SHOULD be preparing for the part but we haven't really got to it yet—

"Geez, Himiko can you not do anything by yourself?" Kokichi asks Himiko who's getting her hair brushed by Kirumi

"H-hey!" She pouts.  
"But you get Kirumi to make your bed every day!" Tenko yells  
"That's because she WANTS to do it!"  
"Only cuz your rooms a fucking pigsty!"  
Miu says  
"Guys this really isn't the time for this. Shouldn't we be getting ready for the party?" Rantaro asks and Kirumi nods in agreement

"O-okay let's start getting ready then" Shuichi suggests stuttering a bit  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We're all sitting in our beds in our pyjama's talking and eating snacks and just relaxing, in general, that was until Kokichi randomly threw a pillow at Kaito.  
"Hey!" He yells before throwing a pillow at Kokichi which ends up missing him and gets thrown at Tenko who throws her pillow at Rantaro and then it just turns into a huge mess.

After all of that, we were all just talking about average stuff

"I'm boooooored!" Kokichi whines   
"You're always bored Kokichi!" Keebo says

"Okay I have an idea then," Tsumugi says  
I tilt my head "Which is...?"  
"Let's play truth or dare!" She grins

"Ooooo Gonta wants to do the truth or dare! But he doesn't know how to play..."  
Gonta is honestly just the purest thing ever!

"Basically" I start "In truth or dare someone asks someone truth or dare. If they choose dare they have to do whatever that person says, if they choose truth then they have to tell the truth to whatever question someone asks you"

"How do we know if someone's lying or not though...?" Rantaro asks   
"We have Kokichi and Shuichi, they can be our personal lie detectors!" I say

"Ah ok! Gonta understands now! Thank you!!"

"Okay, truth or dare it is...I guess..." Shuichi says

"Tenko!~ truth or dare?" Angie asks  
"Hmmm...Tenko chooses dare!"  
"I dare you to eat a pump of soap in the bathroom!"   
"W-what?"  
"You've gotta do it Tenko!"  
She lets out a sigh and heads out to the bathroom and comes back out with a pump of soap on her hand she takes in a deep breath before sticking it in her mouth

"Blegh!" She sticks out her tongue and makes purging noises  
"Nyeh Tenko are you alright?" Himiko asks while sucking on a lollipop   
"Y-yeah I'll be alright–"

"Kaito, truth or dare?" Kokichi asks with a menacing grin  
"W-why're you giving me that look?" Kaito says  
"I'm not giving you any looks Momota-chan~," He says striking a cute pose  
"I told you to stop calling me that!"  
"Fine would you rather me call you stupid head?"

"Kokichi stop it," Maki says glaring daggers at him.  
"Shumai tell Maki to stop being so scary!!"  
Shuichi basically ignores him and just tells Kaito to choose which results in a very pouty Kokichi

"Truth"  
"Pussy" Miu decides to chime in  
"Kaito is not a pussycat! Kaito is a person!" Gonta says which makes most of us burst into a fit of giggles.

"Do you like Maki-Roll?" Kokichi asks  
"Dont call me that"

Well, that escalated quickly—

Kaito doesn't say anything and just looks at his chocolate bar.

Korekiyo questions Kokichi "Why would you ask him that?"   
"Because I wanted to?"  
"Interesting..."

I lie down on my stomach eating a packet of Cheeto's as I watch all of this go down while Shuichi sits beside me occasionally taking a few bites from it.

"Course I like Maki-roll!" Kaito says  
"No do you like her as MORE than a friend?" He asks taking a sip of his grape panta   
Maki's cheeks turn red and she covers her face with her pigtail 

Kaito places a kiss onto Maki's cheek  
"Does that answer your question?" He asks blushing and Kokichi nods  
Maki's face goes red and she turns into an embarrassed mess

"Awwwwww"

"Can I go next..?" Himiko asks quietly  
"Course you can," Kirumi says  
"Okay...this ones for Miu" Himiko lets out a yawn "Truth or dare...?"

"Fucking dare cuz I'm not a pussy like SOME people!" She said smirking at Kaito   
"I dare you to....Go say something horny to one of the doctors!" Never in my life would I think someone as innocent as Himiko would say something like that.

"Alright then!" Miu says getting up and heading out into the hallways but is still visible. "H-hey Usami..?" 

Usami turns to face Miu while pushing a cart of medication "What's new Miu?"  
"Do you have any condoms cuz I really wanna fuck Keebo!" After hearing that Keebo literally fell off his bed as red as a tomato

"Excuse me?" 

"My boobs feel all tingly so I need him to-"  
"You know what Miu? I...I have things to do so I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you about this later" She says letting out a sigh 

Miu walks back into the room with her hands on her hip before sitting back down  
"Told ya I'd do it!"

"This girl has no shame" Ryoma sighs  
"Poochi truth or dare!" Miu says pointing at him across the room  
"U-um...truth?"   
"Is it true that you and Kaeidiot are dating?" Everyone turns their heads to face the two of us who are sitting together...on the same bed...

Shuichi's face turns red and starts to fiddle with his fingers "I d-d-dont want t-to answer that..." I feel sort of bad for him since he hates being on the spot.

"C'mon Shuichi dont ruin the fun you've gotta!" Angie whines   
"Fine, the answer is no-" 

"But you two are always together, are you not? It would only make sense" Korekiyo says. "W-we're just r-really g-g-good f-f-friends!" He stutters

"Hey, Shuichi it's not good to lie y' know..." Kokichi says with a blank expression.  
"Liar, liar pants on fire..." Himiko says in a sing-song voice 

"Y-yes we a-a-are dating..." He stutters  
"Aww, congrats!" Tsumugi says. Which ends up with Shuichi going red and physically not being able to respond to anything properly for a good five minutes.  
...  
After going through everyone I and Kokichi were the last people left

Rantaro decides to ask "Hey Kokichi, truth or dare?" 

"I choose truth!"

"Why do you lie?"

Kokichi shifted in his bed "For lying there are endless possibilities but there's only one truth which is totally boring-" He said looking at his panta bottle "And sometimes the truth hurts, y' know half of my lies are told with good intentions...I don't mean to cause trouble I...I...That was a lie!"  
Oh my God

"Kokichi!!!" Keebo say "You were supposed to answer honestly you chose truth!"  
Honestly though I dont think what he said was a lie. He's kind of like Shuichi but instead of hiding behind a hat he hides behind his lies...

"Kaede, truth or dare?" Shuichi asks   
"Dare"  
"I dare you to tell everyone what you've been hiding..." He says his eyes already turning glassy, he knows, doesn't he?

I let out a sigh, I mean I was gonna have to tell them eventually so I might as well say it now...

I take in a deep breath trying not to cry because I dont wanna be overly emotional 

"I'm...I'm transferring hospitals..."


	15. My wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter 🤪

I can hear Shuichi let out a quiet "I knew it"

Everybody falls silent and all eyes turn on me. Himiko immediately breaks down into tears "Kaede you can't go! Who's supposed to protect me from Kokichi?"

And then when Himiko started crying so did Tenko and Angie, and then Gonta...It was basically a domino effect. I felt a tear-drop fall onto my knees only to realise I was crying too. 

"Y-yeah, apparently in the hospital I'm transferring to they have better treatment that'll hopefully help me get better..."

"When are you leaving?" Tsumugi asks  
"Tomorrow morning"  
"I'm gonna miss you Kaede!!!" Kaito frowns  
Maki nods "Same here..."

After having a huge crying and having session we start to clear up all the rubbish from the party. 

While I'm walking down the hallways back to the dorm I spot Nagito  
"Kaede!!!" He runs up to me out of breath. "Are you okay..?" I ask.

"They're gonna be performing the brain surgery soon in the hope that'll make me normal..." He says

"A-a-and I heard from Shuichi that you were moving hospitals...But there's a chance that it might not work out and it could really mess with my brain, though that chance is really low but still..." 

He hands me a folded piece of paper and open it to see a coloured picture if the two of us eating ice cream. He's gotten waaaay better at drawing people since I've first met him. 

"Angie gave me a few tips on h-h-how t..to draw better. It's so w-when you leave you won't forget me" His voice breaks at the end of his sentence and tears start rolling down his cheeks and before I know it I'm crying too

"Even though I'm a w-worthless piece of trash...Y-you were always kind to me Kaede," He says rubbing his eyes "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying like this..."

I take my piano keychain out of my pocket and hand it to him "I know it's not much but here"  
His facial expression turns into a smile"T...thankyou!" He says happily taking the keychain. I ruffle his marshmallow hair "Take care of yourself, okay? I promise things will get better. You've just gotta have hope!" I say and he nods 

"KOMEADA!!" Is heard from across the hall  
"You should probably get going now," I say  
He nods and begins to make his way down the hallway.

"You really are something Kaede Akamatsu." He says in which I respond with a smile before making my own way back  
"Bye Kaede I won't forget you!!!" I'm really gonna miss that kid...

While walking down the hallways I spot no other than the one and only Kokichi Ouma his hands behind his head leaning against the door.

"I'm gonna miss you alot when I leave y' know," I say but he doesn't respond. "Mysterious as always I see" and I receive a small chuckle from him  
"Take care of Shuichi for me, please. He may not say it but he just needs a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen to him just as much as the next person" 

"I'm a supreme leader, not a babysitter" He protests but I know he'll be there for Shuichi after all he knows him best. I let out a giggle and continue on my way back   
"Bye Kokichi!"

"Adios!"

...

I enter our ward and look around for Shuichi but I can't seem to find him. "Hey do any of you guys know where Shuichi is?" I ask. Kirumi picks up a piece of plastic up of the floor and places it into her bin bag "If my intuition is right I believe he's at the rooftop since that's where he usually goes when he's upset"

He's upset? Of course, he is Kaede you're leaving for goodness sake!!! I thank Kirumi before making my way to the rooftop

When I finally arrive there I spot Shuichi sitting down, pulling his knees close to his chest.  
"Shuichi?"

No response 

I let out a sigh and go over and sit beside him. He's crying...  
"Shuichi I'm sorry. I-I didn't know I was gonna be leaving until recently..."

He sniffles before wiping his eyes with her sleeve only for more tears to start falling  
"I-I'm such a crybaby! I c-c-cry about everything and I feel so stupid for doing it. I should be happy for you right now, y-you're getting a chance to live a better life!"

I place my hand on his "Shuichi...We can still keep in touch by texting and stuff like that can't we?" I say and guess what? I'm crying too

Y a y

He nods. "Shuichi when I'm gone I need you to carry on my wish okay?"   
He looks at me, slightly more stable "W-what wish?"  
"I want all of you guys to continue being friends and get better no matter what. Rantaro, Miu, Kiyo, Kaito...All of you! Even if I won't be here for it"

"You make it seem like you're g-gonna die," Shuichi says smiling a bit.  
I puff my cheeks jokingly "Heeey!"  
"Anyways you'll be able to do that for me, won't you?"  
"I'll carry out your wish for you Kaede no matter what"

I pull him in for a hug "I love you Shuichi"  
"I love you too Kaede" Shuichi pulls out of the hug rather quick and locks lips with me which is really surprising since Shuichi's the one who gets flustered when I kiss him on the CHEEK.

I close my eyes and kiss him back. He places his hand onto my hair still in the miss while I caress his soft, delicate face with my hands. It feels as if time stopped and the two of us are the only ones left and to be honest I wouldn't mind that all...

He backs out of the kiss panting for air "K...kaede..." His face is red and so is mine, not to mention it's getting pretty hot even though we're outside—

"C'mon let's get to bed"  
"Y-yeah," he says.  
The two of us get up and make our way back to our ward.

Everyone else is in their rooms so we all say goodnight to each other.

"Night Kaede I love you"  
"Love you too Shuichi, good night!"  
"GOOD NIGHT RANTARO!!!" Kokichi yells  
Oh my God, not again...  
"Night Kokichi" he chuckles  
"Nyeh Goodnight Tenko..."  
"NIGHT HIMIKO!! TENKO HOPES YOU HAVE LOVELY DREAMS!!"  
"GOOD FUCKING NIGHT KEEBO!!"  
"G-Good night Miu"  
"Sleep well Ryoma, also everyone no need to shout..." Kirumi says  
"We've still got a ways to go...Anyways night Kirumi"  
"GOODNIGHT MAKI-ROLL I LOVE YOU!! GOODNIGHT KAEDE! GOOD NIGHT SHUICHI! GOOD NIGHT R-"  
"Kaito do you want to die?"  
"Maki-roll :("  
"G-Goodnight Kaito I love you too..." she mumbles  
"YAAAAY!!"  
"GOODNIGHT KIYO! MAY ATUA BLESS YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP!!"  
"Goodnight Angie" Kiyo replies quietly  
"Sleep well Gonta!" Tsumugi says  
"GOOD NIGHT TSUMUGI!!"   
"Okay uh, no more goodnights.." Usami says stepping in.

"Agreed"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's probably like 2 am now or maybe 3? I'm not sure all I know is that I feel like I'm about to get sick. I run over to the bathroom but nothing comes out. I leave the bathroom and shakily make my way back to my bed. My head feels light and I cant seem to think straight

Luckily I manage to press my emergency button before falling to the ground. Suddenly the nurses and doctors run in and start to crowd me, this is it for me, isn't it?  
Though I can honestly say I can die with no regrets. I didn't expect to live very long let alone get a boyfriend so I got more than what I bargained for. I've met so many amazing people and dont regret it one bit  
"I'm leaving the rest up to you...Shuichi" I say before closing my eyes for the last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me during this mess of a story I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
